


following the trend

by oldfashionedloverboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Rule 63, attempt at modern day slang, naruto sakura ino and tenten are best friends and they all love and support each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy
Summary: in which naruto discovers the "i kissed my best friend challenge"
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, also inosai, tenneji and kakasaku in the bg
Comments: 25
Kudos: 289





	following the trend

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happened

“You did WHAT?!” Naruto shrieked before quickly slapping her hands to her mouth and shyly glanced around. A small pink blush dusted her whiskered cheeks. 

It was Wednesday night and Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Tenten were at Shushu-ya. Her and her kunoichi friends had agreed that they would meet up once a week to catch up and unwind. It was a very new experience for Naruto but it was highly appreciated and she quickly got used to it. 

It was difficult studying Konoha’s constitution, honing her chakra and studying for her upcoming Jonin exam. If she didn’t have time to spend with herself or with any human being who weren't her senseis or the old farts from the council then she was certain she would’ve lost her mind.

“Shhh, not so loud!” Sakura said with her index finger pressed against her lips as she eyed the other patrons at the bar.

“It’s okay, Forehead. I’m not ashamed.” Stated Ino after gulping down half of her beer. “Everyone knew it was going to happen eventually.”

The girls met at their usual booth at the restaurant/pub when Ino, with her eyes sparkling with mirth, beckoned for the girls to get closer as she announced, “I did it!” her voice went several octaves higher.

“Did what?” Naruto asked curiously as the other two kunoichi’s jaws comically dropped open before proceeding to shriek in excitement. 

“I can’t believe you, Inopig!” Sakura half whispered and half shrieked.

“I can’t believe you did the challenge before me!” Tenten groaned while slumping back into her seat.

“What challenge? What are you guys talking about?” Naruto asked, crossing her arms under her breasts as she pouted at her friends. It felt like she was missing out on the best challenge ever and they knew that Naruto just _loves_ challenges, especially if they were pranks.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of the best friend challenge?” Sakura asked in genuine surprise while staring wide eyed at her blonde haired friend.

Naruto just shook her head.

“It’s this hot new trend where people would hang out with their best friend and then kiss them to see how they’d react. It’s mostly pretty funny but there are some lucky bastards who’d end up dating their best friend.” Tenten explained to the clueless girl. A dreamy look on her face as she pictured herself doing the challenge herself. 

“And is that what Ino-chan did?” Three heads nodded at the Jinchuriki in synchronization. “But who did you do it with Ino-chan?”

The blonde flipped her blonde hair and smirked at her friend, “Sai-kun.”

It was Naruto’s turn to stare at Ino with her jaw dropped in surprise at the revelation. “Since when did you like Sai?”

Ino shrugged and took another gulp from her beer, “It just happened.”

“You have _got_ to spill the tea sis.” Sakura held Ino’s arm and shook her with each word she uttered, almost making Ino spill beer on her new dress. Tenten and Naruto both nodding in agreement, eager to hear the juicy details.

“Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a twist.” Ino waved them off and placed her jug on the table. “Sai came over just to relax after training and work on his new sketch. I was bored since that boy can sit quiet for _hours_ on end.” The lighter haired blonde rolled her eyes, “So I sat next to him and then,” A wicked grin grew on her lips, “I undid my ponytail and massaged my head, my hair going everywhere. I could tell that he was stealing glances at me and when I heard he stopped sketching, I turned to face him and leaned in and kissed his lips.”

The three girls squealed at the smirking blonde.

“Ino pig, you’re so daring!”

“This is why you’re the queen!”

“Ino-chan!”

Ino chuckled at her friends, “What about you girls? Have you tried it yet or are you too chicken shit?”

Sakura growled at her friend in frustration while Tenten pouted.

“Do you know how hard it is to get Kakashi’s attention?” Groaned Sakura. Her crush on her former teacher was a surprise to no one but Naruto couldn’t be blamed to blanch sometimes at the revelation. “Once he realizes that reality is just as exciting as fiction then it’s over for you bitches.” Tenten sniggered while Naruto pretended to gag.

“And what about you Tenten?” 

The weapon seller just sighed dramatically as her index finger traced the rim of her jug, “Neji’s been too busy with clan business to hang out with me. I haven’t seen him in almost two months.” Sakura placed her hand on Tenten’s shoulder while giving her a sympathetic look.

“And you, Naruto?” 

Three pairs of eyes turned to face the blonde Jinchuriki.

“What about me?”

Sakura sighed while Ino just rolled her eyes at her oblivious friend. “Are you going to do this new challenge?”

“Eep!” Naruto blushed and tried to hide behind her own jug of beer. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Oh please!” Ino rolled her eyes and Naruto wondered if she did that throughout the night, would her eyeballs roll out of her head or would they still remain intact? “I know you've been spending time with Shikamaru!”

The blush on Naruto’s cheeks intensified, the stares she was receiving from her friends were too intense so she quickly took large gulps of her beer, almost choking doing so. “We’re just friends!”

“So?” Ino questioned.

“ _So_? I don’t want to ruin our friendship because of a stupid challenge!” It was already difficult to make friends and it was damn near impossible to have a best friend. As much as people kept reassuring her that they really did enjoy her personality and company, it was easy to feel self conscious sometimes. Especially after the lonesome childhood she had. And, besides, Shikamaru is a new friend. Sure, they skipped classes during the academy and have worked together during the war but they’ve never been anything beyond that.

It’s true that Shikamaru and her have been spending a lot of time together recently, more than she had with any of the team seven members, and they were slowly learning about each other and, well, Naruto trusted him. And if she ended up losing her friend because she kissed him because of a challenge, her grip on her jug tightened.

She felt a gentle hand on her arm and looked up to see Sakura staring at her with a knowing look. Sakura, Naruto assumes, is the only person to know what Naruto is thinking out of her small circle of friends. Until Shikamaru came along, of course. Naruto swore that the shadow user knew her better than she knew herself and it was frightening but thrilling at the same time as well. It was a new and different feeling than when her teammates knew her thought process during training or on missions but Shikamaru knew her both outside and inside of the shinobi life. It made her heart flutter just thinking about it.

“I’m sure Shikamaru wouldn’t be upset about this if you decided to do it, Naruto.” Sakura said softly while Ino nodded next to her, “He’s a pretty understanding man, Naru-chan.” Added the light haired blonde.

  
  
  


Naruto spent her walk home thinking of the shadow user and what her friends had told her about him.

Generally speaking, Shikamaru is a pretty chill and understanding man. He’s pretty level headed and easy to get along with if one would look past his lazy tendencies. Naruto can testify to this because Lord knows how many times Shikamaru was caught in her endless list of pranks. Usually, he’d find them pretty funny and get her back when he was in the mood. 

Naruto sighed as she kicked a pebble, the wind blowing at her hair that she had decided to wear down tonight to emphasize its length and thickness. No, okay, Naruto was just too lazy to put her hair up in her usual two pigtails hairstyle. 

A soft chuckle escaped her peach colored lips as she remembered Shikamaru, who was lazing about on her couch as she practiced seal characters, commenting about her hair. 

“Tsk. I don’t know how you can do your hair everyday. It’s just too troublesome.” He stated after taking out his senbon and holding it between his index finger and thumb as Naruto had a rule to not smoke in her apartment.

“Well, you tie your hair everyday. How is it not troublesome for you?” Naruto, with her tongue sticking out in concentration as she tried to mimic the seal characters, replied patiently. 

“I’m different.” Replied the shadow user, “My hair is shorter.” 

But Naruto said nothing and when Shikamaru realized that she wasn’t going to reply, he got up from the coach and quietly snuck up behind her. A loud shriek tore through Naruto as she felt Shikamaru snake his arms around her waist and slung her onto his shoulders.

“Shika!” She shrieked between giggles, “Put me down!”

“Nah,” Shikamaru shrugged as best as he could while making sure not to drop the kunoichi. “I’m enjoying the view.”

Naruto blushed brightly and swatted Shikamaru’s fingers that danced towards her ass. His chuckle reverberated throughout his body, sending a delicious shiver down her spine at the sensation. 

  
  


Perhaps that was the night Naruto realized she was in love with her friend. Shikamaru was an attractive looking shinobi, no one could deny that. Though, women didn’t develop crushes on him because of his physical features. It was the masculine aura that he displayed. It wasn’t the kind that was strictly brawn and toxic but more the sense that Shikamaru was responsible and reliable. He was the kind of man who could acknowledge your strengths and would help you with your weaknesses. He was a shinobi who was easily trusted and many sought alliances with him due to his intelligence and quick thinking on his feet. 

That’s one of the reasons why Naruto never confessed her feelings to him. There were countless women lining up to be that lucky person Shikamaru would devote his mind and soul to so she was certain that she wouldn’t be that lucky person.

Her heart felt heavy whenever her mind tortured her with that thought. Sure, she didn't display feminine behavior like Sakura and Ino and wasn’t as flirty and daring as Tenten but that didn’t mean that Naruto wasn’t attractive in her own right. She had her father’s golden locks and azure eyes. And to top it off, she had her mother’s cute and charming personality. So, why couldn’t Naruto find the confidence to allow herself the happiness she deserved?

Sighing, Naruto slipped her hand into her pocket to fish out her apartment key. 

“Yo.”

Startled by the sudden voice, Naruto dropped her keys and gapped at her unexpected guest. “Shikamaru?” She questioned in a low tone of voice considering how late it was and how eager her neighbors were to report her if she broke the rules. "What are you doing here?"

The shadow user shrugged his shoulders, cigarette held between his lips, “Just got off of work and didn’t feel like going home.”

Naruto just blinked at him.

“Unless,” Shikamaru rubbed his neck sheepishly, “You don’t want me over…?”

“Oh!” Snapping out of her daze, Naruto bent down and picked up her keys before heading to her front door and unlocking it. “Of course you can stay over, silly!”

Smiling, Shikamaru took a final inhale of his cigarette before putting it out and following the blond into her home.

“Ya hungry?” She called from the kitchen while Shikamaru took off his shoes and vest.

“Nah, I grabbed a quick dinner on my way here.”

Naruto, ever being the kind hostess that she was, returned to the living room with two cups of green tea in her hands, handing the sandy colored one to her guest while keeping the orange cup for herself.

“So, what’s up?” The blonde asked as Shikamaru placed his legs on the coffee table in front of them, making himself right at home. She smiled at the behavior, sitting next to him with her legs tucked beneath her.

“Man I had a meeting with Hokage-sama and the Hyuuga clan for five hours straight and I was seriously contemplating jumping out of the window.” 

Naruto giggled and playfully smacking his arm. Shikamaru pinched her side in retaliation, a cheeky smile stretching his lips at the sound of her melodic laugh. “What about you? What did you do today?”

Naruto took a sip of her green tea, “I went out with the girls.”

Shikamaru snorted, “Right. Your weekly ritual.” finishing his cup of tea and placing it next to his leg on the coffee table, he leaned back into the couch and reached his hand out to hold a lock of Naruto’s golden her and twirl it around his fingers. “What did you talk about?” Shikamaru’s voice was soft, almost quiet as he stared at the beauty next to him.

“Oh, you know. The usual.” Naruto waved him off with her hand, “Sacrificing men to Medusa to ensure our crops would never die.” 

Shikamaru snorted, his fingers brushing through her hair before trailing down to her arm. His eyes grew hooded and his voice grew husky, “Which poor sap did you sacrifice this week?” The relaxing atmosphere soothed him immensely and he was almost lulled to sleep. 

Naruto ignored the shiver that threatened to run down her spine but she could do nothing about the goosebumps on her arm where Shikamaru lazily drew circles. “Sai.”

Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow as he struggled to stay awake. “Oh?”

Naruto nodded and was about to tell him what happened between the socially constipated shinobi and Ino when she thought better of it.

“What is it?” 

It was scary how well Shikamaru knew her. How he could sense whenever she was troubled. Naruto’s heart squeezed tightly in nervousness as Shikamaru’s fingers halted and rested his palm flatly on her arm and caressed the skin with his thumb.

“It’s…” Naruto bit her lip, hoping to halt the words that threatened to fall from her lips, “It’s nothing.” She felt the burning sensation on her skin after Shikamaru playfully pinched her skin and waited for her to say whatever was troubling her mind.

Shikamaru’s eyes were closed and his breathing was leveled so Naruto assumed that he was asleep. However, the hand on her arm held her in place when she tried to get up to wash the tea cups and bring a blanket for the slumbering shinobi. Complying, Naruto sat back down with a silent sigh.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Shikamaru asked once he was fully reenergized and with a clear head and sat up straight to face the girl. Naruto squirmed under his stare but the shadow user was starting to grow a bit impatient with the urge to help his friend.

Naruto directed her gaze downwards and Shikamaru could see a faint blush coloring her cheeks. The sight of it did something to Shikamaru and he softly shook his head to rid it of the thoughts invading it. Softly, so as to not startle the girl, he cupped her chin and pulled her head upwards to face him. 

It was brief, but Shikamaru was able to catch the desire flashing in Naruto’s blue eyes. Shikamaru swallowed thickly, not noticing himself inching forward until he was sitting directly in front of her, their bodies almost touching.

“Naruto.” Shikamaru breathed her name heavily, unable to break free from those hypnotic azure eyes that called for him.

“Shikamaru.” Her softly whispered voice sounded as sweet as honey and Shikamaru didn’t fail to realize the burning sensation bubbling in his lower abdomen as he adjusted in his seat. 

Neither of them knew how it happened exactly but their lips were suddenly connected. It was a small kiss, just a brush of lips. A small action that wouldn’t normally mean anything significant to other people but to Naruto and Shikamaru, it was as if they were thrusted in a new world with bursting colors and a sonata of passion filling their ears.

And just as quickly as it happened, it ended.

The two blinked at each other in surprise, their breaths ragged at the intensity from a simple kiss.

Want and desire burned deeply in their eyes and heat pooled their stomach as instincts took over and the two attached their lips in a hungry kiss. This time, the kiss was rough and almost bruising. It was fast and dirty with their tongues teasing each other and their salivas being exchanged. The sonata of passion returned in a form of Naruto’s moans and Shikamaru’s groans.

It was beautiful.

It was addicting.

They wanted more.

Naruto sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging in contempt as Shikamaru’s arms snaked around her waist and pressed her body flush against his. A soft moan fell from her lips as her hands rested on Shikamaru’s well defined abs. She felt the other smirk into the kiss. He pulled back, making her whine and chase after his lips. Shikamaru chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it behind him and reattached his lips to Naruto's, who sighed in relief.

Shimakaru’s hands hungrily trailed her body in the heat of their desire. Naruto clutched her legs at the need to be touched _there_. It was too soon. Maybe next time, she thought at the back of her head. 

Sensing that the blond was distracted, Shikamaru traced his hands up her shoulders and clutched her golden locks with one hand while the other cupped her cheek. Shikamaru pushed her head forward and deepened the kiss. The hand cupping her cheek slid down her arm all the way to her hip and slid underneath her shirt. Playfully, Shikamaru pinched her skin. Naruto opened her mouth in surprise and Shikamaru naughtily slithered his tongue into her mouth. A moan rushed from Naruto’s lips in appreciation at the intrusion. Not missing Shikamaru’s fingers gripping her hip tightly. She was sure it was going to bruise the next morning.

The two didn’t know how long they sat on Naruto’s couch, kissing, teasing and touching each other. But by the time they finally broke the kiss and eagerly inhaled oxygen into their lungs, Narito was lying on her back, bra unclasped and her shirt resting above her breasts with Shikamaru on top of her, his pants had slid down to below his pelvic bone. His happy trail teasingly peaked through.

“Wow.” Naruto panted heavily.

Shikamaru wickedly grinned down at her before pulling backwards and off of her, “Oh, that was nothing.”

Naruto flushed and smacked his arm playfully at his perverted mind. But she couldn’t deny that she was intrigued. 

It was quiet around them as the two sat to catch their breaths and calm themselves down. Naruto’s hair was disheveled and her neck gently throbbed where Shikamaru had kissed and bitten her. 

The man didn’t look bad himself as he sat there looking sinfully delicious with a sheen of sweat glistening and defining his abs. Naruto would very much like to lick his sweat away.

“Shikamaru?” Naruto called softly, her fingers nervously playing with her hair.

“Hmm.” Shikamaru was resisting the temptations of pulling out a cigarette stick to help bring him down from his high.

“I...I hope that this isn’t a one time thing.” The blonde muttered, “I-I value our friendship and I don’t want...whatever this is to come in the wa-”

"Naruto.” Shikamaru slid closer to her, “Look at me.”

Doing as told, she lifted her head and locked her gaze with him, “I don’t do this sort of thing for fun. You mean too much to me to be a fling.”

Naruto’s azure eyes widened at the proclamation, her heart beating so loud and fast she feared it would suddenly stop. “You mean a lot to me too.” She whispered.

A small smile tugged at Shikamaru’s lips as he held Naruto’s hand and pulled her on top of him, smiling even brighter at her little shriek. “Let’s sleep for now and talk about this tomorrow.”

As if on command, Naruto felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep. The last thing she remembered was Shikamaru’s arms wrapping themselves tightly around her waist and the soft peck on her head.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by those tik tok videos of people kissing their friends and, well, this was born.
> 
> please leave feedback as they encourage me to write more :(
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sakkashinobi)  
> 


End file.
